Poptropica Sequel
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: After Fearless Bear goes missing, Lone Icicle and her friends have to team up with Ringmaster Raven, Jacqueline, and Spotted Thunder to save her! However, this is hard considering Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline are villains, and Spotted Thunder is getting close to Dr. Hare. Will they be able to save Fearless Bear without killing each other? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark night, and no one was out in the halls of Erwohen Prison. No one except for the cloaked figure, slightly limping as it continued down the halls.

It passed Dr. Jupiter's lab, taking a moment to peak inside. The machine was currently on "sleep mode" and a guard sat in the chair near the 1st pod, softly snoring.

The figure drew a sword and grabbed the guard. Shaking her awake, the guard woke up with a start and was about to scream until the cloaked figure clamped a hand over the guard's mouth and held the sword close to her throat.

"Scream, and I'll slit your throat. Got it?" The cloaked figure asked. The guard nodded while staring at the sword, terrified. The sword gleamed silver, with a couple of dark spots that could've easily been rust or blood.

The cloaked figure took their hand off of the guard's mouth. She gasped for air. "What do you want?" The guard asked. "Erwohen Prison isn't open to visitors at night, and how'd you get past inspection with a sword anyway?"

"That's classified," the cloaked figure said. "I just want to know where _Monsieur_ \- I mean, Ringmaster Raven is." Great, the last thing they'd wanted to do is hint at being the only uncaptured villain who was loyal to Ringmaster Raven, but the guard was either too tired or too stupid to catch on.

"H-he's in Cell 1A," the guard admitted, still staring at the sword like it was going to come to life and gut her open.

"Thank you, miss. I'm sure I'll be able to manage from here," the cloaked figure said, leaving behind Dr. Jupiter's lab and a very confused security guard.

The figure wandered the hall, hoping their shoes didn't sound too loud as they wandered the empty halls.

 _Click, click, click_. That was the only sound made from the cloaked figure as they passed their fallen comrades. Betty Jetty sat in a cell, awake as Gretchen Grimlock snored loudly from the cell. Octavian was asleep, reaching for the Booted Bandit that resembled Fearless Bear's hand as she reached for his. The figure rolled their eyes. Octavian and Cowardly Penguin had always acted smitten at Ringmaster Raven's lair, and this only confirmed that they liked each other.

Finally, the cloaked figure reached Cell 1A and gasped. The formerly marvelous Ringmaster Raven now looked similar to a small, lonely abandoned boy (which he had been years ago) with a full-on fire of vengeance burning in his eyes. He sat hunched, his eyes daring anyone to approach him. Now the figure understood why he was the most feared villain kept in Erwohen Prison; they hadn't believed that on his first day kept in this prison he had murdered a guard who had tried showing him pity. Rumors said that the Ringmaster had used his magic to "cut" the person in half and had snarled as the guard bled in front of him, "No mere human knows what I've been through, and I don't need pretend sympathy from someone who sees me as a monster".

The cloaked figure tried to get the image of that out of their head. They had been loyal to Ringmaster Raven since they first met him, and just because he was imprisoned didn't mean they were going to abandon him.

" _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_?" The figure said, taking a cautious step towards him.

Even though Ringmaster Raven was half-raven and half-poptropican, he had still acted human before his capture. Now, he seemed more like an animal. An angry animal. He growled as the figure approached. "Who are you?" Ringmaster Raven demanded. His hands had been fettered with wristlets that seemed to have disabled his magic. That's what the figure thought, anyway; if he could use his magic he would've just teleported to the outside of Erwohen Prison and easily escaped that way. Plus, if he really had murdered a guard with his magic it was a good precaution in case he went insane again.

"Do you remember me?" The cloaked figure asked. "You should've been able to tell from when I said your name."

"That doesn't answer my question," Ringmaster Raven pointed out. "Who are you? Lift off your hood."

"I thought you'd be glad I played the "I'm a Hooded Figure, You Don't Know Who I Am" card," the figure commented sarcastically, but lifted off the hood.

Ringmaster Raven cocked his head. "Jacqueline? I thought you were arrested."

"Did you forget, _Monsieur_? I wasn't with you or anyone else when you were arrested," Jacqueline said. "Now be quiet. I'm getting you out of here." She picked at the lock outside of Ringmaster Raven's cell, and eventually the cell swung open.

Ringmaster Raven stepped out of his cell and Jacqueline ripped off the wristlets and threw them aside. "You're welcome, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_."

"Don't act so smart," Ringmaster Raven snapped, but he stroke his goatee. "I have to admit I'm impressed that you had the nerve to sneak in here to release me though."

"Nerve?!" Jacqueline repeated. "I did it because I want you to finish what you started, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_."

"You could've been easily caught due to your habit of saying everyone's names in French," Ringmaster Raven pointed out. He stretched out his wings. "Let's get out of here, and then we'll continue this discussion."

Jacqueline nodded. " _Ma chére_ is just outside," she said, leading the Ringmaster through the prison.

Ringmaster Raven smirked. "Do you mean Captain Crawfish or your ship?"

"My ship. Why would _Caipitane Écrevisse_ work with me?" Jacqueline laughed. She was glad to see Ringmaster Raven's sense of humor was back; when most people thought of him, they thought of a temperamental power-hungry monster desperate to get revenge. Jacqueline saw a misfit boy who tried fitting in, but instead was abandoned. She saw him as a lonely man that wanted justice on the people who ruined him and kept his sense of humor concealed unless he trusted that person. Maybe she only saw it because she was a villain too.

Once the duo reached outside, Ringmaster Raven looked up. "There's a storm coming," he remarked as dark, almost black storm clouds gathered above them.

"Strange. The sky was clear when I came," Jacqueline thought aloud, then shrugged. "Poseidon will protect us."

Ringmaster Raven raised an eyebrow. "Poseidon? You believe in children's tales?"

"Poseidon is no fairy tale, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_. I've seen the _chiennes_ who tried defeating us wield his trident. I don't know why, but he gave it up to them. And I believe he exists, for he protects all sailors and their crew and cargo," Jacqueline said.

Ringmaster Raven growled. "I am not anyone's cargo."

"I apologize, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ ," Jacqueline said. She climbed onto her ship and waited for Ringmaster Raven to come on.

When he came on, Jacqueline raised the anchor and set sail towards Ringmaster Raven's lair. It had once been Dr. Hare's, but after his totem was removed and he was reformed he had no purpose with it and thus was the perfect place for Ringmaster Raven to take over and figure out his next move.

Soon, a clap of thunder came that was so loud it knocked Jacqueline back. Once she regained her footing, a flash of lightning almost struck her ship. She watched it in fear. This was not the work of Poseidon, she could tell. Only Zeus could do this. But he was locked away at Erwohen Prison like other villains that hadn't reformed or somehow eluded escape.

" _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_! Go under!" Jacqueline commanded. "It's too dangerous!"

Ringmaster Raven looked at Jacqueline, his expression unreadable. "I don't like this storm. There's something... unnatural about it."

"I know! Go down into my treasure room now! You're on _moi_ ship, and when you're on _moi_ ship you follow _moi_ orders!" Jacqueline yelled.

Ringmaster Raven raced down into the hull of the ship, and Jacqueline faced the wind. "Face me, Zeus! I don't like you trying to stop _moi_ from getting my passenger to safety!"

The only response was harder rain and a flash of lightning narrowly missed the ship.

Jacqueline took the steering wheel. "Not much of a talker, huh? At least adress me as " _Caipitane Jacqueline_ "."

She tried steering away from the storm, but the clouds seemed to extend everywhere in every direction. Soon, a lightning bolt hit the ship. It wasn't strong enough to kill her, but Jacqueline still felt the shock in her bones.

"Not funny, Zeus. How about I call you by your Roman name, _Dr._ Jupiter?" Jacqueline taunted. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but this god was pissing her off more than those bitches Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear (who had given Jacqueline a limp that seemed like a huge burden to her than anything else).

In return, the sky seemed to fall on Jacqueline and her ship. As the lightning and wind tore apart her ship and she and Ringmaster Raven were flung into the water like two lifeless ragdolls.

As Jacqueline's lungs began filling with water, one last thought went through her head. "I failed _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_. I failed."

Pretendthisisaline

A while later Poseidon saw the two floating bodies. He knew who both of them were; one of them was a pirate who frequently sailed on his waters, and the other was a man of extraordinary power who's drive for justice had become greed and turned him into a villain similar to Poseidon's brother. Feeling for a pulse, Poseidon found that the two were alive, but only barely.

Poseidon studied the two poptropicans carefully. Yes, they were both villains, no better than Zeus. Yet, he could sense a sliver of good in them. Behind her tough appearance, Jacqueline was a sensitive woman who was hurt from the man she loved leaving her for a younger girl, and eventually when he reformed Jacqueline was even more hurt. She was fiercely loyal to the one she believed could help her get her love back, and the only thing she loved more than her love was the sea and her ship. She was extremely superstitious and always careful before going out on Poseidon's sea.

The man, however, was different. When he was nothing but a carnival orphan, he had been abandoned, accused of arson, and finally chased out of the town where he had hoped to have settled down and be normal. Years later, he had his own carnival and encountered the two girls that would later bring him down in the form of a cold, depressed 6 year old and a younger, more worried 5 year old sister. He later had a vision of them stopping him, and tried separating the two. Now, they had stopped his plans twice and he now wanted revenge on the town he was chased out of and the two girls. He could use magic very well, and knew it. Behind all of the vengeance though, was loneliness. It was what made him what he was today, and maybe he could change that just by having a friend.

Poseidon knew what he had to do. He knew the island they were headed to was only a little ways off, so he summoned a gentle wave to push the two villains onto the shore of the island. As Poseidon returned back underwater, he hoped the two villains would recover.

Pretendthisisaline

"Jacqueline! Jacqueline! Damn bitch, wake up!"

Jacqueline woke with a start on a rock-hard bed. She barfed up some seawater onto the floor and Ringmaster Raven crinkled his beak-like nose in disgust.

"Charming," he mused sarcastically. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Jacqueline said. "How'd we survive?"

Ringmaster Raven shrugged. "I believe it was just luck, but I think you would say it's your god of fishbreath."

"Poseidon is NOT the god of fishbreath! He is the ruler of the sea and protects all sailors and their ships!" Jacqueline cried angrily, raising her hand in a gesture that was offensive.

Ringmaster Raven's strange eyes flickered to Jacqueline's (almost as if he was staring into her), and the pirate gulped nervously. She had overstepped now, and was probably going to get it.

Instead, Ringmaster Raven turned away. "Jacqueline, start a letter."

Jacqueline quickly found a pen and paper. She sat at a small desk. "To whom, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_?"

Ringmaster Raven turned towards the ocean, and the wind ruffled his feather-like hair. "To Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear," he finally said, sighing.

"Those _chiennes_?!" Jacqueline exclaimed, throwing her pen into the air in surprise. What would he want with the two children who had defeated him AND reformed the greatest villains of Poptropica?!

"Yes. I feel like we'll need them to defeat this new evil..." Ringmaster Raven said, turning back around to return to his room. "Finish the letter, and go to sleep. It'll be a long journey."

My notes: Hello! It's me. I was wondering if after- Ok, I'll stop. But I'm back with a sequel to Poptropica Fanfiction due to being bored (and Scorch threatening to hunt me down. She's kidding! I think...)! This story is already much darker than Poptropica Fanfiction. I'm growing, my friends. THE INNOCENT ME IS GONE! Not that there really was ever a completely innocent me as a fanfiction writer... Anyway, this is chapter is a prologue because I could feel it telling me to make it a prologue. Anyway, along with Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear returning, Ringmaster Raven and that annoying pirate who constantly speaks French (AKA Jacqueline) are also back! So far, I like this story better than the first one. Also, I'd like to do some shout-outs for those of you who reviewed after the ending to Poptropica Fanfiction and for Valentine's Day for the Bard. Oh, and in case you don't remember, " _chiennes_ " means bitches, " _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ " means Ringmaster Raven, " _Caipitane Écrevisse_ " means Captain Crawfish, and " _Ma chére_ " means my dear.

Poptropica Fanfiction Shout-Outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the ending, and hopefully you like this story too!

Scorching Streaks of Paint: I'm making it! It's here! DON'T HUNT ME AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! And there's that one fanfiction I'm in the middle of drafting and that AU also that'll come. Eventually. (More info on my profile).

Guest: This one probably hurt me the most. I felt as if I was being accused of plagiarism. I also want to point out I did not copy PoptropicaGirl79's fanfiction "Friend of Villains", and while they pointed out "the five villains living in a house together sounds an awful lot like another fanfiction on the site" I want to point out that not all of the same villains in "Friend of Villains" are in the house together; Captain Crawfish is trying to return the possessions he stole and I included Director D because I like him. Plus, he's kind of handsome even though he looks like that guy who hits on everyone in the bar.

Valentine's Day for the Bard Shout-Outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! I'm good at romance since I've read enough romance and enough anime with romance in it that I'm obsessed with it and I'm good at writing it. But the first story I wrote with romance in it...That one was pretty bad.

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Yes. It is very suspiciouress indeed. And now full details will be revealed in this fanfiction! MWAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fearless Bear was asleep and dreaming well. In it, she and her friends were all at the beach. Lone Icicle was building a sand castle with Dr. Hare and Director D, Binary Bard and Black Widow were watching the sunset, and she and Edgar were swimming together as the dying sun shone on them. Ringmaster Raven also watched-

Wait, Ringmaster Raven?! Fearless Bear quickly woke up from the dream; she was still asleep, but around her was just darkness and of course Ringmaster Raven.

"I thought you were in jail," Fearless Bear said in confusion. When he had been free, he tortured Fearless Bear's dreams and taunted her by telling her she'd never find him or figure out the truth of her past.

"I _**was**_. Would it be reassuring to you if I still was trapped in that hell?" Ringmaster Raven asked.

"Yes," Fearless Bear answered honestly.

To her surprise, Ringmaster Raven barked out a dry laugh. "That was rhetorical, Fearless Bear. But I'm not here to be a creepy stalker and watch young girls as they sleep or whatever dirtiness your sister thinks."

"That's hard to believe when you are," Fearless Bear pointed out.

Ringmaster Raven rolled his eyes. "Say what you want. But I'm here to warn you that someone much more powerful than me is coming after you."

"You're warning me?" Fearless Bear asked, suspicious of his out-of-character behavior.

"Yes, I am. Tell Binary Bard and Black Widow and Dr. Hare and your sister and that traitorous Director Douchebag about it. Just don't mention me," Ringmaster Raven warned, winking at Fearless Bear. "Or it might-"

"Or it might kill me," Fearless Bear finished for him. It was the same threat he used every time she encountered him when he didn't want her doing something.

"Exactly. See you soon, Fearless Bear. I hope," Ringmaster Raven added before disappearing.

Fearless Bear awoke with a jolt. _WHAT_ had just happened? Ringmaster Raven had been arrested and bought to Erwohen Prison. He couldn't have escaped without the guards noticing. And how did he do it when his magic had been restrained by the Anti-Power Wristlets Binary Bard and Dr. Hare designed after Ringmaster Raven had murdered a guard?

The questions swarming in Fearless Bear's head were too much for her to think in the morning. Besides, she was hungry. She climbed out of bed and turned to see her sister, Lone Icicle, still fast asleep. Fearless Bear rolled her eyes. Of course she would be the one to have a supernatural villain haunt her dreams, but her insane-like, slightly dirty sister would sleep as snug as a bug in a rug even with disturbing thoughts in her head.

"Lone Icicle, wake up," Fearless Bear said, gently shaking her sister. Lone Icicle grumbled, but reluctantly got out of bed. The two sisters went downstairs, and Lone Icicle immediately grabbed a book called "Shadow and Bone" and started reading it for possibly the 14th time.

Binary Bard, already fully dressed, took a double take at Lone Icicle. "Are you reading something that's NOT a comic?"

"I'll alert the media!" Director D teased, causing Lone Icicle to roll her eyes.

"Just because I like to read manga doesn't mean I don't read novels also," Lone Icicle said. "They just have to be sci-fi or fantasy, contain romance and have a lot of ass kicking in them."

"Ass kicking?" Black Widow repeated as she rummaged through the refrigerator for eggs. Fearless Bear tied her long light brown hair in a ponytail and went to help her adopted mother with making breakfast.

"It's my term for fighting villains," Lone Icicle said nonchalantly, returning back to her book. "And this one has a LOT of it."

Dr. Hare looked over Lone Icicle's shoulder and his face paled. "And the books have to contain monsters that feed off of humans?"

Lone Icicle looked up, startled. "Hey! The bad guy, AKA the Darkling, turned humans that lived in the Fold into volcra after he tried recreating Saint Morozva's experiments with the amplifiers and failed! When books add mythical beasts or monsters, they automatically are cooler."

"Ok! I definitely know what you're talking about!" Director D said sarcastically, picking up a newspaper. "Those names mean nothing to me."

"The Darkling is the antagonist of the whole Grisha Trilogy, and reminds me A LOT of Ringmaster Raven. Anyway-"

Lone Icicle would've probably continued lecturing about her current favorite book series, but Director D held up the day's newspaper. "Speaking of Ringmaster Raven..."

Binary Bard looked at the newspaper and his robotic eye flashed a dangerous red. "How did he?!"

"Did what?" Lone Icicle asked, holding her hand out for the newspaper. When Binary Bard refused to give it to her, she sighed. "Mordred, I read books with sexual references. I can handle the news."

"And I wonder what toll that has done to your sanity," Binary Bard remarked, rolling his non-robotic eye at the girl and giving her the newspaper.

Fearless Bear put a carton of milk on the counter and looked up at Black Widow. "Can I-?"

Black Widow nodded. "It's nice to have the help, but I think we both should look at it." She made sure the oven burners were turned off and went to look at the article.

Lone Icicle cleared her throat and began speaking in a ridiculous sounding voice. "'Yesterday, Erwohen Prison's-'"

"Stop using that voice," Dr. Hare said, trying to hide his special smile he only used for Lone Icicle. Fearless Bear knew that Dr. Hare was hopelessly in love with Lone Icicle (who also hinted at liking him back), but both of them wouldn't say anything to the other about liking them. Dr. Hare didn't say anything, at least. Fearless Bear wasn't sure how Lone Icicle thought about him anymore.

"Fine," Lone Icicle grumbled, taking the remark as an insult. A couple days before Valentine's Day, Lone Icicle had decided to hack-er "play games" Dr. Hare's computer and found a conversation between him and some girl he obviously knew somehow who went by the nickname "Harley101". That had not only crushed her, but made Lone Icicle think that love didn't exist even more than before.

"'Yesterday, Erwohen Prison's current most feared inmate, Ringmaster Raven (previously known as Bird Boy), escaped from "Poptropica's most secure prison [second only to Pelican Rock]" as put by the prison's warden (who wished not to reveal his identity to the public). The escape, surpassed only by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear's escape from Pelican Rock Prison after the two were wrongly framed, occurred about 11:45 last night. A guard on duty by the name of Spotted Thunder reported a strange cloaked figure pulling a sword on her, threatening her with it and demanding for the cell number of the monster.

"'"It was so strange,' Spotted Thunder admitted. "I was outside of the sleep chamber that held the prisoner Zeus, and-I'll admit I almost fell asleep, ok? I was tired! And it's not he can escape! Anyway, I was awoken by a cloaked figure holding a sword to my throat. By the sound of the voice, I assume they were female. They threatened me to not scream or they'd slit my throat open. I obeyed, and they demanded for the cell number of Ringmaster Raven. I should've lied, but I was afraid what would happen if they realized I had tricked them. I told them and they left after that. The next morning, Ringmaster Raven is gone with only his now destroyed Anti-Power Wristlets left behind.' If anyone has any tips, please submit them to Erwohen Prison's Hotline. (Can't get enough news on Erwohen Prison? Turn to page 4B for another article about escapees in Erwohen.)'."

Fearless Bear stared at the paper as if it were a monster from one of Lone Icicle's fantasy-action books, except this wasn't fantasy. This was real-life. Ringmaster Raven escaped from Erwohen Prison, somehow destroyed the seemingly invincible wristlets her adoptive father created, and left without a trace. Plus, he claimed that there was someone stronger than him rising. The only villain she could think were more powerful than Ringmaster Raven was Zeus, but he was locked up in his own dream machine.

"Wait, another breakout of Erwohen Prison besides Ringmaster Raven?" Lone Icicle repeated as she reread the small text at the bottom of the article. She turned to it and gasped. "ZEUS ALSO ESCAPED?!"

"Lone Icicle, calm down," Director D said, looking at the smaller article. "Who's Zeus?"

"Zeus is the God of Thunder from Mythology Island," Fearless Bear explained. "Binary Bard, Dr. Hare, Black Widow, and Captain Crawfish know who he is because he was the one who locked them up in his dream machine and sent Lone Icicle and I into their dreams."

Black Widow looked up sharply. "That man is Dr. Jupiter?"

"Actually, Dr. Jupiter is Zeus," Fearless Bear corrected. "He pretended to be a scientist so he could use someone to go into your mind and remove your totem and he could use those to conquer Poptropica."

Director D sighed. "I always miss out on the cool stuff. I was going to be transferred to Erwohen, but I escaped and Ringmaster Raven quickly found me soon afterwards."

"I wish you had been there," Lone Icicle said.

"Why? You hated me then."

"That's why. I could've taunted you."

"Sissy! That was mean!" Fearless Bear chastised as Lone Icicle snickered at Director D's crushed expression.

"Sorry. I was teasing you," Lone Icicle said, still trying to restrain her laughter.

Director D rolled his eyes. "Yah, you weren't the one humiliated once by your girlfriend and then humiliated by her and her sister."

"Sorry," Lone Icicle repeated, hugging Director D. Dr. Hare flinched when she did, and Fearless Bear was pretty sure it was because he was jealous that Lone Icicle still acted like Director D was her boyfriend even after he told her that he didn't feel the same he did three years earlier about her.

"Thanks," Director D mumbled, his own face reddening.

"Can I go for a walk?" Fearless Bear asked.

"Where to?" Binary Bard asked back.

"Just into the woods and back. I just need to think."

Binary Bard smiled. "I used to do that back in Arturus when I was troubled. Is it the unpleasant turn of events?"

"Yes," Fearless Bear answered. It was true. Sort of. Although the escapes were scary, the fact that Ringmaster Raven had escaped and was stalking her dreams once again and the prospect of her and her friends being in danger by Zeus frightened her more.

"Well, just be careful," Binary Bard said as Fearless Bear left.

"Just be back when breakfast is done!" Black Widow called after her.

Fearless Bear continued down the dirt path. Spring was coming, and daisies had already begun rising from the ground. She smiled at the thought of possibly bringing Edgar here and just spending an afternoon with him. As she daydreamed, the sky above her began to turn gray.

"It looks like a storm is coming," she thought. "Maybe I'll go to the edge of the woods and come back."

When she reached to the beginning of the woods, she saw a tall figure in the distance. It was unfamiliar, yet at the same time seemed familiar. Fearless Bear approached it cautiously and cleared her throat.

"Um, excuse me? Are you lost?" Fearless Bear asked, coming closer.

The figure turned. It seemed like he had positioned himself so Fearless Bear couldn't see his face clearly, but she was sure she saw that cruel smirk she had seen twice before. "No," he said, and all of the sudden she couldn't see.

Squealing, Fearless Bear tried finding her way out of the gray clouds that had suddenly surrounded her. A cruel laugh taunted her as she stumbled through the darkness.

"This is perfect," the man said, although Fearless Bear couldn't see him. She just knew the sound of his voice was familiar, and he had been someone who escaped from Erwohen. She fell unconscious and when the clouds cleared, the man and the girl were gone.

My notes: So far, this fanfiction isn't as popular as Poptropica Fanfiction apparently. Oh well. Anyway, FEARLESS BEAR IS GONE! START SCREAMING AND/OR FREAKING OUT! Just kidding! Please review and leave your thoughts on this chapter!

Shout-Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: I'M NOT A ROBOT, I'M SORRY! I really need to work on this more frequently so I can eventually finish it. And I need to work on those other fanfictions and another secret fanfiction that I will not reveal anything about. Not even a title.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now 2:00 PM, and Lone Icicle was getting only very, very, VERY frustrated.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Lone Icicle yelled, throwing her manga, Ninjin Senpai, across the room and almost hitting Black Widow with it. "Oops, sorry Charlotte."

"It's fine," Black Widow said, picking the book up and handing it back to Lone Icicle. "I wonder why Fearless Bear has been gone for so long."

"She didn't even come back when that brief thunderstorm hit!" Dr. Hare exclaimed. "That weather itself was strange, but Fearless Bear not coming back...It's weirder."

"Any sign of her outside?" Lone Icicle asked as Director D entered.

Director D shook his head. "No. Mordred's looking everywhere again, but...I think she's gone missing."

"Don't give up hope, Lone Icy!" Dr. Hare said, trying to put a smile on his friend's face. "We'll find her!"

Lone Icicle's eyebrows shot up. "'Lone Icy'? Really?"

"Yah. Like it?"

Director D shook his head. "It doesn't suit her at all," he agreed.

"Oh, you're all boring," Dr. Hare grumbled, crossing his arms. Lone Icicle laughed at her friend's antics, and just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer," Director D offered. He opened the door and gasped. In front of him stood a blond-haired, fair-skinned, amber-eyed girl. She wore a pink belly shirt, a red skirt and had blush on her face and golden earrings on. She carried a small suitcase that had a sticker of a cartoon cat. Director D felt his face heat up, but restrained himself. No, he would not be pulling what he did with Lone Icicle. This girl was probably about 15 or 16, anyway.

"Is Harvey home?" The girl asked, flipping her braid. Director D nodded, unable to speak. Dr. Hare went to the front door.

"Why is someone asking about-" Dr. Hare cut off. "Harley?"

The girl nodded. "Missed me, Harvey?"

Dr. Hare embraced her. "I can't believe it's you! Why are you here?"

"I came for you, of course," the girl said, hugging him back.

"What do you know? Harvey's got himself a girl," Director D commented as Lone Icicle stared, gaping at the hugging couple.

"B-but, but, but-" Lone Icicle couldn't continue past that. She thought Dr. Hare liked HER. But he already had a girl? Lone Icicle started believing in love, but any thoughts of it were definitely gone now.

The girl finally caught site of Lone Icicle. "Oh hello, Lone Icicle. Remember me, Spotted Thunder?"

"All too well," Lone Icicle said, her voice bitter. She had competed against her during the Poptropolis Games during the brief time Spotted Thunder got it in her head she would become an adventurer. After being defeated by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear, Spotted Thunder threw a fit, decided that being an adventurer was "uncouth" and "a waste of time", and returned to her job of being a guard at Erwohen Prison. But why was she here now?

"You know each other?" Dr. Hare asked, surprised.

"Yes," Lone Icicle and Spotted Thunder responded in monotone unison.

"Yay! My bestest friends already know each other! You guys are probably also friends, right?" Dr. Hare asked.

Spotted Thunder shot Lone Icicle a look. "Of course we are, Harvey," she answered in a sickly sweet voice that made Lone Icicle want to barf. "We've known each other for a loooonnnggg time. Right, Icy?"

Lone Icicle's eye twitched. "Yes," she lied.

"Cool! So Harley, did you see a young teenage girl, brown hair, bangs, yellow scarf, pink hat, white shirt, and purple skirt? She's Lone Icicle's sister and she disappeared earlier," Dr. Hare explained.

Spotted Thunder's expression turned into one of concern. "She was? Oh, poor girl. I hope she's safe. But no, I'm sorry."

At that moment, the doorbell rang again. Lone Icicle went towards it. "Maybe it's Fearless Bear now," she thought. "I hope it is."

She peaked through the peephole on the door, gasped, and locked the door. "LOCK THE REST OF THE DOORS! DRAW THE BLINDS! GET MORDRED IN NOW!" Lone Icicle yelled, beginning to put covers over the windows.

"Lone Icicle? Why are you acting paranoid?" Director D asked while Dr. Hare snickered at Lone Icicle. She glared at the former villain and turned back to Director D.

"Well, maybe your disgruntled coworkers have come for revenge?" Lone Icicle offered, and Director D's face paled.

"I'll start locking the back doors," Black Widow said, going to the backyard to call Binary Bard in. She didn't have to, as Binary Bard ran in as soon as he saw Ringmaster Raven's silhouette near the door.

"Lock that door, Charlotte. Come on, lock it," Binary Bard said nervously, as Lone Icicle did the cuckoo sign at him.

"I'm doing it, Mordred," Black Widow sighed, hurrying to lock the door. When the keys disappeared out of her hands, she screamed and heard chuckling. She looked up to see Ringmaster Raven holding the keys up.

"Looking for something, Charlotte?" Ringmaster Raven asked as Jacqueline smirked. Lone Icicle ran over with Dr. Hare, Spotted Thunder, and Director D following her.

"Ringmaster Raven!" Lone Icicle cried angrily, trying to punch him. "You were put in Erwohen Prison last story, so why are you here now?!"

"You can break the fourth wall?" Jacqueline asked, her voice full of awe.

Lone Icicle turned to Jacqueline and crossed her arms. "That's right, bitch. I can break the fourth wall. But that doesn't explain why YOU'RE here. Shouldn't you be stuck, rotting away in Erwohen and thinking about one day making Davey your oh-so special sweetheart?"

Jacqueline glared dangerously at Lone Icicle. "If you remember, your sister shot me in the leg and rendered me helpless until the wound healed. During that time, I was stuck inside _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ 's lair, and the police didn't enter because they thought all of the villains were outside and now arrested. Now have a limp to remind me of that experience. I can show you what it feels like with a sword instead of an arrow."

"Calm down, Jacqueline," Ringmaster Raven ordered. "Where is that young girl, anyway? I need all of you here."

"She's gone missing," Director D said under his breath. Ringmaster Raven's head snapped towards him.

"What did you say, Director Douchebag?" Ringmaster Raven insulted, causing the former right-hand man of him to flinch.

"She's missing," Director D admitted. Binary Bard glared at Ringmaster Raven.

"Why is it your business if she's here or not?" The former villain demanded, grabbing Ringmaster Raven by the collar and bringing him to his face.

"Mordred, let go of him," Charlotte said. She turned to Jacqueline. "But he has a point. Why are you here?"

Binary Bard let go of the ringmaster, and Ringmaster Raven cursed. "We're too late."

"Too late for what?" Dr. Hare asked, suspicious. "Too late to take her hostage yourself?"

Spotted Thunder finally spoke for the first time since Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline had arrived. "I know I don't have the authority to arrest you, but I should! Aiding in the escape of a prisoner, kidnapping, breaking in- I could find many more charges for both of you lowly criminals!"

Ringmaster Raven looked straight at her. "Do you really believe we are the only 'lowly criminals' in this room? Or do you not think of your own sins when you think criminal activity?"

"Let's focus," Director D interrupted. "What do you mean you're "too late"?"

"I don't suppose she told you about her dream?" Ringmaster Raven asked, hopeful.

"Nope," Lone Icicle answered. "Why?"

Jacqueline turned to Ringmaster Raven. "I told you she wouldn't listen," she hissed. "But you didn't listen to _moi_. As usual."

"Hush, Jacqueline. Later," Ringmaster Raven hissed back, and directed his attention back to the heroes. "Fearless Bear has been taken by Zeus." A collective gasp rose. "Jacqueline and I are offering to help you get her back."

Lone Icicle raised an eyebrow. "Great idea, Ringmaster Raven. Except one thing; you're both villains and we're all heroes. Oops! Sorry, your new plan to take over the world by trying to spread propaganda on us while 'looking for Fearless Bear' has failed."

Ringmaster Raven held his hand up, and Lone Icicle collapsed to the floor. Director D ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Director D asked Lone Icicle.

"I think so," Lone Icicle answered, slightly blushing. That blush faded when she shot a look of pure hatred to Ringmaster Raven. "What the fuck was that for, bastard?!"

"I don't appreciate the accusations you're making against me. The reason I want to stop Zeus is because if he takes over Poptropica, then Jacqueline and I can't take it over. Our deal is we help you defeat Zeus, and you pardon us from Erwohen Prison. We can return to our normal status after that."

Lone Icicle continued glowering at him. "Us? Help you? What drugs have you been taking?"

"I can assure you I'm not on anything," Ringmaster Raven responded, unamusement and frustration evident in his voice. "Will you accept our offer?"

Everyone looked at each other, the same question on their mind's; should they trust Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline? They were convicts on the run right now, and had tried taking over the world before.

A cruel smirk appeared on Jacqueline's face. "Of course, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ could just continue letting Fearless Bear being held hostage by Zeus. You do know what the myths say..."

That quickly changed everyone's minds, except for Spotted Thunder's. "Wait, why should **I** have to work with the prisoners who escaped on my watch?"

"You don't want Lone Icicle's sister to get...um..." Dr. Hare trailed off, his face turning as red as a tomato.

Spotted Thunder got the drift. "Fine, but I know my boss is going to hate me for this."

"Good. Now get into my ship," Jacqueline ordered, poking Director D with the tip of her sword.

Director D let out a small yelp. "Ow! That thing's sharp! Also, you never said anything about being held prisoner on your ship!"

"Prisoner? That's it, deal's off," Binary Bard said, pushing Ringmaster Raven out.

"Well, I guess I could use blackmail," Ringmaster Raven thought out loud. "Hey, Lone Icicle. Don't you have a secret you haven't even told your dearest Harvey or sister?"

Lone Icicle's face paled. "I didn't tell a SOUL about that one, so how do you know?"

"Magic, dear. I also know Binary Bard's secrets, Black Widow's, Dr. Hare's, Director D's-"

"Fine, we get it. We'll join you," Black Widow interrupted, sighing. "But we need more help."

Dr. Hare's eyes lit up. "Davey?"

"Yes, Harvey. We'll get Davey here to help," Binary Bard assured his friend.

"I want Edgar to come along also," Lone Icicle said, already going towards the phone. "And remember, we may be allies in this, but we're no friends."

Ringmaster Raven rolled his eyes. "Fine. Pack up and we'll be waiting outside." He and Jacqueline went outside, leaving everyone standing in the living room second guessing themselves.

My notes:

I really need to get on the ball with this, but this annoying thing called writer's block keeps attacking me. I'll try publishing two chapters every week, ok? So, yah. Spotted Thunder. She really is annoying, huh? As I've said before, all of my characters have something about them based off of me. Lone Icicle is the stubborn, badass part of me, Fearless Bear is my shy side, and Jacqueline is my bitchy, slightly diva self. And Spotted Thunder? She's based off of a very...um, I guess bad trait of mine. I'm not saying what it is, because it'll spoil the story. You can guess if you want to. You can also guess what Lone Icicle's secret is, but it'll be revealed next chapter.

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: But Syndex doesn't have my rough drafts though, does she? X3 I'm glad you're happy for the next cha- WAIT, OFF OF MY BUTT?! I'M SUING! Just kidding, I know I can be lazy. And don't worry, Fearless Bear will return! Eventually.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We'll be fine, Lone Icicle," Dr. Hare said, as his friend stood near the edge of the ship staring out at sea.

"Sure. We're stuck on a ship with a guy who killed my mom and an insane French pirate. What could go wrong?" Lone Icicle replied sarcastically. Dr. Hare looked hurt, then turned to Spotted Thunder and started talking to her. Lone Icicle saw no appeal for Spotted Thunder. Sure, she was kind of cute, but because of her rudeness (and Lone Icicle was pretty sure that Spotted Thunder was a player) it automatically disqualified any cuteness.

"Are you ok, Lone Icicle? Or are you getting seasick?" Director D asked, coming up next to her.

"Does 'watching Harvey flirt with a devil who pretends to be an angel' count as seasickness?" Lone Icicle joked, causing Director D to laugh.

"You're not really friends with Spotted Thunder, right?" Director D asked for conformation.

"Of course not; she only said that because Harvey was right there. I agreed because Harvey was standing right there. Why would I be friends with a flirty bitch?" Lone Icicle wondered, snickering.

"Good point," Director D agreed, turning to look at the couple. "She is kind of cute, you have to admit."

"Already thought that, but..." Lone Icicle trailed off. "Well, she's a complete bitch and trying to ruin my reputation of being the bitchiest character in 'Poptropica Fanfiction'. Besides, I'm...not really into her type." That was part of the truth, but the other part was that she did have a crush on a girl. Everyone already knew about Dr. Hare, but no one except Ringmaster Raven (supposedly) knew about the other one. Lone Icicle didn't know how long she felt feelings for her, but she just knew she was beautiful. Her thpughts went away as soon as she started focusing her attention on an angry, sopping wet Jacqueline stomping over towards her.

"You _chienne_!" Jacqueline cussed, grabbing Lone Icicle's shirt collar and bringing her close. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

" _Watashi_?" Lone Icicle looked up at Jacqueline innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh? You haven't?" Jacqueline asked, her voice suggesting she didn't believe her. "Then why is it when I turn on the sink, I GET SPRAYED IN THE FACE WITH WATER?!"

"Um...sink malfunction?" Lone Icicle offered, struggling not to laugh. She really had been the one behind the prank; all she did was wrap the sprayer with duct tape to keep the handle on the "on" position.

"I don't think so," Ringmaster Raven said, entering with a long strip of silver duct tape. "Does this look familiar, Lone Icicle?"

"Um..." Lone Icicle's voice trailed off. "It looks like regular duct tape. But if you want my input on what color to use for repairs, you should use the purple or turquoise colored version. It'll make the place prettier."

"Very amusing," Ringmaster Raven commented, his voice definitely NOT filled with amusement. "On Jacqueline's ship, you are not pranking her or me. We're allies, not enemies."

"For now. And I'm pretty sure you have some big plan behind this that doesn't involve defeating Zeus and celebrating with a karaoke party," Lone Icicle shot back.

"Oh, we'll defeat Zeus, but if you want karaoke from _moi_ , I would have to be drunker than drunk," Jacqueline said. "Just...no more pranks."

She left the room along with Ringmaster Raven, and Dr. Hare burst out laughing. "Good job standing up to Jacqueline, Lone Icicle! Were you actually behind that prank?"

Lone Icicle nodded, a mischievous grin forming on her face. "Yup. She should've seen it coming a mile away."

"I don't like pranks," Spotted Thunder sniffed. "They can be too destructive and dangerous."

"Um...yah, I agree," Dr. Hare said. Lone Icicle's eyebrows shot up. Great, now he was possessed by Spotted Thunder. Well, she could always see if her other crush liked her too. On the contrary, Lone Icicle was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same as how Lone Icicle felt about her from how she acted towards her sometimes. But Dr. Hare on Reality TV Island always caused drama onscreen towards her, but off-screen he was kind to her; what if it was the same with- Lone Icicle pushed away her thoughts when she heard Dr. Hare say her name.

"Yes?" Lone Icicle asked.

"Harley wanted to ask you something," Dr. Hare explained, pointing to his girlfriend.

"I was going to ask if Lone Icicle here had a boyfriend, but I remembered hearing something about you being heartbroken and scarred?" Spotted Thunder asked for conformation. Director D struggled to hold in his laughter, but quickly shut up when Lone Icicle glared at him.

"No, there was much more to it than that," Lone Icicle answered, turning back to Spotted Thunder. "And unless you want weird dreams that make you wonder what shit you're on, I'm not saying anything."

Spotted Thunder caught onto Lone Icicle's drift. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't bother me," Lone Icicle said, as Dr. Hare took Director D down the deck to show him some new inventions.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me either," Spotted Thunder smirked once the two former villains were out of earshot. "But it might since you're just a little girl who isn't known for her pretty face and more for being the biggest bitch in Poptropica."

Lone Icicle gritted her teeth. "At least I don't bury myself in a pile of makeup and as soon as a guy gives a compliment to me I turn into a flirt."

Spotted Thunder stared at Lone Icicle angrily. "Watch yourself, Icy. Harvey is mine, and always will be. I know him better than you." With that last remark, Spotted Thunder stomped off.

"No stomping on deck!" Jacqueline yelled from the steering wheel. "That means you, _chienne_!"

Spotted Thunder stopped in front of Jacqueline and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sorry, lowlife. I didn't realize that by being on your ship means following your every whim and fantasy." Spotted Thunder continued stomping off to her room, leaving Jacqueline to stand there gaping.

My notes: I'm going to try and publish a chapter every Monday and Friday until I've finished. So, in case you didn't catch that, Lone Icicle is bisexual. Only one person knows who the female crush is, AND I'M NOT SPOILING. You'll find out who in "Revelation".

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: I finished! Should I send it DocX or PM? And Bronze, it doesn't concern you AT ALL, so don't worry about it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, Edgar!" Lone Icicle called to her friend when she entered the ringmaster's tent. Edgar stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his cape but turned around at the sound of Lone Icicle's voice.

"Oh! Hello, Lone Icicle," Edgar greeted politely. "What brings you to Monster Carnival Island? Also, where's Fearless Bear?"

"It's...complicated," Lone Icicle said cryptically. "Here, come with me." She exited the tent, and Edgar followed. Once they reached Jacqueline's boat, Edgar's face paled with fear.

"Wh-what is sh-she doing here?" Edgar asked, beginning to sweat. Ringmaster Raven appeared in front of Edgar.

"Hello, Ringmaster Edgar," Ringmaster Raven said, emphasizing "Ringmaster".

Edgar sputtered and glared at Lone Icicle. "Why are THEY here? And are you really Lone Icicle?"

"Yes, do I fucking look like an imposter?" Lone Icicle asked. "They're part of the reason. You see, Fearless Bear was kidnapped and Ringmaster Raven claims it was Zeus, even though I'd bet 125 credits that he really did-"

"Then you better be ready to give up those credits," Ringmaster Raven shot at Lone Icicle. "Anyway, conspiracies aside, Fearless Bear was kidnapped by Zeus and everyone thinks you'll be such an important contribution to rescuing her."

Edgar nodded. "Ok. I can help. But where's everyone else?"

"Is that Edgar?" A familiar voice asked, and a grinning Dr. Hare waved from the deck of the ship.

"Hi Edgar! Remember me, Harvey?" Dr. Hare asked as Director D walked up next to him.

"Erm, yes," Edgar answered awkwardly, and then noticed Director D. "Oh, hello, Director."

"Good afternoon, Edgar," Director D greeted. "It's the perfect day to team up with two villains you used to associate with, is it not?"

"No kidding," Lone Icicle laughed. "Are we going to stand here and let people gawk at us or are we going to leave now?"

"Hold your horses, chienne," Jacqueline said. "You get him on board first."

"Aye aye, Captain," Lone Icicle remarked sarcastically. "Follow me, Edgar."

Lone Icicle led Edgar to his own room, or as she mocked Jacqueline, his "quarters". Edgar lied on the bed, feelings of worry and fear crawling in his mind. Fearless Bear had been kidnapped by a power-hungry god, and all of a sudden Ringmaster Raven reappeared in Edgar's life after he thought the villain was gone for good. This was too weird. After a while, his thoughts were interrupted by some yelling above.

Edgar went up to investigate the noise, and found Lone Icicle, Ringmaster Raven and Spotted Thunder crowded around a map and arguing with each other.

"We should go to Skullduggery to find Davey," Lone Icicle said, pointing at the island on the map. "Harvey was so excited to hear that he'd join with us, and I don't need to see a pouting bunny-man the whole time."

Ringmaster Raven grimaced. "Yes, it's a brilliant idea to have an angry captain the whole time instead. You saw what Captain Crawfish thinks of Jacqueline. We should instead go to Mythology Island to search for Zeus instead. Besides, it's closer from our current location."

Spotted Thunder laughed. "Lone Icy, Rave, you're both wrong. We should go back to Erwohen Prison to search for clues of how he escaped."

"NO!" Lone Icicle and Ringmaster Raven yelled at the same time.

"First of all, I know exactly what will happen. The guards will see Jacqueline and I and throw us both behind bars again," Ringmaster Raven argued.

"And I just don't want to agree with you," Lone Icicle contributed. "This is a fucking waste of time. My sister is being held hostage and I'm stuck with you two?"

"Hey!" Spotted Thunder and Ringmaster Raven yelled, glaring at the smirking teenager.

"We'll probably be stuck here in the middle of the ocean if they can't agree," Binary Bard commented, causing Edgar to jump.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there..." Edgar's voice trailed off.

"It's fine," Binary Bard assured, watching the three poptropicans continue to argue. "Hopefully they'll remember that the point to find Fearless Bear and not try to be the one who successfully convinces the other two that they should go to the island they want to go to."

"That will take a while," Edgar remarked as Lone Icicle threw a punch at Spotted Thunder and Ringmaster Raven banged his head on the mast.

"Very true," Binary Bard laughed, and his mood turned serious. "I hope we can find her. She's a great daughter."

"Daughter?" Edgar repeated, confused. "I thought she was orphaned."

"She was, but Lone Icicle and her decided to move in with Harvey, Director D, Charlotte and I shortly after we first defeated Ringmaster Raven. They've been living with us ever since," Binary Bard explained, as Lone Icicle yelled at Ringmaster Raven.

"Oh, Fearless Bear didn't mention anything about that..." Edgar answered awkwardly. He found it hard and strange to converse with any villains, former or not. Even if he had no association with them, he still found it weird.

"That's it," Lone Icicle proclaimed, throwing the map into Spotted Thunder's face. "I need some time to think."

She stomped past Edgar and Binary Bard, but stopped in front of Director D. "Meet me in my, ahem, 'cabin' in a couple of minutes," Lone Icicle said, then continued past him. Dr. Hare had been watching Black Widow sketch the ocean, but he wandered over to Edgar.

"Has she always been like that?" The former villain asked Edgar.

"I don't know, since I've only known her for a short time," Edgar explained. He watched Director D go towards Lone Icicle's room and enter. "But from what I can tell, her being separated from Fearless Bear is doing a toll to her sanity."

My notes: I think this is one of the lamer chapters I've written. And for Lone Icicle inviting Director D to her room, make your own theories of what happened in there. Heh, that's kind of funny, a fanfiction of a fanfiction. You'll find out much later, but for now you can guess. Oh, and in case you didn't see, I'm releasing "Revelation" on March 15, which is also my birthday! :D

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Wait, huh? What does pranking have to do with this? *Shrugs* Oh well.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing Dr. Hare noticed was that when Lone Icicle finally came back up after a couple of hours, she was hand-in-hand with Director D. That made him raise an eyebrow, but what surprised him most was when Lone Icicle turned towards the director and kissed him! On the cheek, but it was enough for Dr. Hare to wonder if his friend had been put under mind control by Director D.

"How quaint," Spotted Thunder sniffed as she walked up to Harvey and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think he's only taking pity on her because she can't get her crush to like her back."

"Who's her crush?" Dr. Hare asked, his heart beating quickly.

"It doesn't matter. They don't really care about her from what I can tell," Spotted Thunder remarked, reaching underneath Dr. Hare's bunny suit and stroking his blond hair. "Well, I'm lucky to have you, right?"

"Right," Dr. Hare agreed, causing Spotted Thunder to giggle. It had been so long since they were together like this, and Dr. Hare liked it this way. He started to pull her in for a kiss, but Lone Icicle began walking over with Director D. Dr. Hare quickly pulled away, and waved. "Hi, Director D! Hi, Lone Icicle!"

"Hello, Harvey," Director D greeted. "I thought this would never happen, honestly."

"What? Someone having poor fashion taste?" Spotted Thunder asked sweetly.

Lone Icicle glared at Spotted Thunder, but quickly smiled again. "No, but I'll keep in mind not to dress like certain people, Spotted Thunder. Actually, I told Director D I loved him and, well..." She smiled up at Director D and hugged him. "It turns out he felt the same way!"

"How sweet!" Spotted Thunder gushed. "Just like a Hollywood movie!"

"Exactly," Director D said. "And we all know how often those happen."

Dr. Hare was busy letting his thoughts run wild in his head. Director D had told Lone Icicle that he wasn't interested in her anymore, and Lone Icicle told him that she wasn't sure if she could fall in love again after him. So why was THIS happening?! Maybe they'd been lying to him the whole time, or they were lying now.

"Uh, Lone Icicle? I thought you said-" Dr. Hare cut off when Lone Icicle gave him a death stare that almost made him fall to the ground, broken.

"Well, I changed those thoughts," she responded. "I finally figured out that maybe Director D deserved another chance."

"And I decided that Lone Icicle is probably the best girl for me," Director D said, planting a kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

"Oh," Dr. Hare said, for he couldn't think of anything else to say. As he watched Lone Icicle and Director D walk off, Dr. Hare couldn't help but wonder if there was something hidden beneath the romance.

Pretendthisisaline

"We've arrived to Skullduggery Island," Jacqueline informed, unenthusiastic. Dr. Hare jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh boy I hope Davey is here and oh my gosh Harley now you can meet another one of my best friends and this is so great and-"

"Calm down, Harvey," Spotted Thunder said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Dr. Hare stopped. "Sorry, Harley. Can I go get him? Please oh please please please?"

"I don't care," Jacqueline snapped. "I could care less if Caipitane Écrevisse came aboard singing loudly and proclaimed he found a mermaid that gave him riches and everything he wants."

"Why don't you like Davey?" Dr. Hare asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Pwease tell me."

"Don't use that cute voice!"

"I like Harvey's cute voice," Spotted Thunder commented, tussling Dr. Hare's hair and causing him to blush.

"Maybe I don't," Jacqueline remarked rudely. "Besides, it doesn't matter why I have bad blood with Caipitane Écrevisse."

"Fine, but can I go see if he can come with us? Please?" Dr. Hare asked, his eyes dilating more.

"I don't care! Go if you want to!" Jacqueline snapped.

"Thank you!" Dr. Hare said, about to hug Jacqueline until he saw Spotted Thunder's warning look. He stepped back, and instead ran onto the island. The small village had been burned years ago, but it was now built back up. Evidently, today was Market Day, since tents were set up and colonists conversed with each other.

Soon, Dr. Hare caught site of a familiar face. He started to approach it, but soon the crowd swallowed him up. Dr. Hare struggled past everyone, and he saw a figure dart behind a corner. He followed, and came face to face with Captain Crawfish.

"Davey! I found you!" Dr. Hare cried.

"Aye, lad. What you be doing here?" Captain Crawfish asked.

"Well...It's a long story," Dr. Hare started. He explained how Fearless Bear had been kidnapped by Zeus, and how he, Binary Bard, Black Widow, Lone Icicle, and Director D had teamed up with his childhood crush and Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline to get Fearless Bear back.

Captain Crawfish grimaced. "Jacqueline? Not her..."

"Why do you hate her, Davey?" Dr. Hare asked. "She won't tell me."

"It doesn't concern you, lad," Captain Crawfish stated. "I feel bad that young lass be abducted. She listened to my stories willingly."

"Please help us, Davey! Mordred said you'd help," Dr. Hare added.

Captain Crawfish sighed. "Fine. Don't expect me to be all happy towards Jacqueline."

"Yay! Follow me!" Dr. Hare instructed, hopping towards the harbor. Captain Crawfish followed, and came face to face with Jacqueline.

"Caipitane Écrevisse," Jacqueline said, her voice cold.

"Jacqueline," Captain Crawfish greeted in a tone equally as chilling.

"Dr. Harvey Hare!" Dr. Hare cried, in a voice similar to bright sunshine. He looked between the two, his ears drooping when he realized none of them were acknowledging him and instead were staring at each other coldly.

"Your cabin is the third door on the left," Jacqueline said, turning away from Captain Crawfish and preparing to sail off again.

"Well, that went well," Spotted Thunder commented, walking up to Dr. Hare and looking at Captain Crawfish. "Hello, Captain."

"You know my name?" Captain Crawfish asked, surprised.

"Sure, Harvey talks about you all the time," Spotted Thunder said, hugging Dr. Hare. "And I've heard about you before."

"Oh. Well lass, I can assure that anything you've heard about me pirating not be true anymore," Captain Crawfish said.

"Time will tell," Spotted Thunder said cryptically. Dr. Hare was about to question her, but quickly forgot as Spotted Thunder led him away.

"Come on, Harvey," Spotted Thunder said. "I want to ask you a couple of questions about Ringmaster Raven."

My notes: There we go! Captain Crawfish has boarded despite Jacqueline's obvious despise toward him! A little reminder that "Revelation" is coming out tomorrow along with it being my birthday! Draw your own conclusions on what happened between it and "Poptropica Sequel". Let me just say that "Revelation" is fucking adorable in my opinion. :3

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint:

Not yet, my friend. It's coming tomorrow. Also, tick tock. I'm still waiting for that cover. You have until 4:00 PM Pacific Time tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spotted Thunder locked the door to make sure no one interrupted. She turned to Dr. Hare, grinning. "Now that we're alone, I can ask you something I've wanted for a while."

"Wh-what?" Dr. Hare asked, slightly nervous. "I don't want to sound like Lone Icicle, but I'm not planning on losing my virginity right now."

Spotted Thunder giggled. "No, nothing like that, Harvey. I just want to ask some questions on Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline."

"Well, can't you just get it from their prison files?" Dr. Hars asked, slightly confused and suspicious.

"I'm just wondering if you have any more information I might not have," Spotted Thunder giggled, flipping her blond braid.

"Well...I wish I could help, Harley. Sadly, I don't know much about them. Lone Icicle told me that he killed her mother when she was younger and he's the reason she didn't know she had a sister for so long. From what I can tell, she never encountered Jacqueline before until about a month ago. Davey obviously has some bad blood with her but he won't tell me what happened."

"Interesting. I've never heard of Ringmaster Raven being a murderer until he down-right murdered that guard who tried listening to his side of the story," Spotted Thunder commented, mentally noting it down. After Dr. Hare left, she'd make sure to record it into her notebook.

"Yah. He scares me," Dr. Hare admitted. "Is that it?"

"Oh yes, that was it," Spotted Thunder answered, snapping back into reality. "You can go back now and work on your experiments." She flashed a sweet smile to him. "I'd love to see them one day."

Dr. Hare blushed. "Of course you can. I'll see you later!"

Dr. Hare exited, still smiling like a dope. As soon as he was far away, Spotted Thunder closed the door and took out her notebook. At first glance, the scratches on the cover seemed like alien symbols, but they were really part of an alphabet for a long-forgotten language. They roughly translated to "Property of Spotted Thunder: DO NOT OPEN".

Spotted Thunder ran her fingers on the cover, tracing each rune. The book had come from a strange boy she met a couple of years ago, when she was 17 and had lost the Poptropolis Games.

Pretendthisisaline

Wandering around the Home Island after her defeat, Spotted Thunder sniffled. Her father had always told her she would be great like him one day, but to her she had let him down. He left years ago, but Spotted Thunder could still hear him telling her she'd be a great adventurer like him. She never saw him again and assumed he was dead, but she wanted to honor him by fulfilling his predictions for her. Thus, Spotted Thunder participated in the Poptropolis Games and was defeated by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. They were more fit to be her father's daughters, since they had already been known.

"Are you ok, miss?" A younger voice said, causing Spotted Thunder to nearly jump. She turned to face an 11 year old boy with red hair that stuck underneath his red baseball cap.

"I'm perfectly fine," she snapped, causing no reaction from the boy.

He cocked his eyebrow. "I think you are troubled inside. Would you mind telling me? I swear I can keep a secret."

Spotted Thunder sighed, frustrated with the boy. "Look, kid. Why do you care about me? I'm some random stranger, and you want to 'help me with my problems'? I don't need a therapist."

The boy shrugged. "One day I was pondering to myself and realized that while I barely had a care in the world, others were not as fortunate as me and I decided to help them with their problems. So, it is more of a hobby. I am good at problem solving, and I have always been able to tell things about people just by talking with them so I put those two talents to use. It's a good thing I left home or I would have ended up like older brother Ran and older brother Martin," he added under his breath.

Spotted Thunder decided not to pry into thay cryptic statement and sat down. "Well, when I was around your age, my father went off on a mission. He never came back, but he had told me that one day I'd be an adventurer like him. So I ended up participating in the Poptropolis Games, and I lost. He must be so disappointed in me."

The boy nodded. "I see. Lots of people feel as if they've let down any dead relatives' last wishes. My advice is to not let it take over you." The boy was silent for a couple of seconds, then jumped up like he had just remembered something. "I think I also know what happened to your dad."

"You do?" Spotted Thunder asked, her eyes lighting up. Then his first words came back, turning her smile into a frown. "Wait, did you say 'dead relative' earlier?"

The boy nodded again. "I had a feeling you would say that. He was caught in a massacre on an island. From a survivor of the attack, she told me your father gave her an ordinary notebook while he severely bled from his wounds. She claimed he told her to find his daughter and give her the notebook. Before she could press, he died and she had to run away. She gave it to me, telling me that she knew I would find her. Now, I have found you."

The boy rummaged through a small blue bag, and brought out a navy blue (almost black) notebook. He set it in front of Spotted Thunder, and she felt her throat tighten. She always claimed her favorite color to be a bright sunshine yellow, but only her father knew that she really preferred the darker colors over other ones.

"I was told this notebook was enchanted by a magician who your father trusted. It can only be opened by you or anyone else you choose."

"Wow. I can't believe...Thank you."

The boy smiled. "My pleasure. If you ever need me again, my name is...Perfect Coyote."

Spotted Thunder smiled and ran off.

Pretendthisisaline

Now, Spotted Thunder still wrote in her notebook. She used it for information on villains in Poptropica in case she ever had to face them. She jotted down the small tidbit Dr. Hare had given her, and a sudden crash outside caused her to jump, hide her notebook and investigate. She opened the door to see Director D fallen on the floor with boxes and their contents spread all over the hall.

"Oops. Sorry about that," Director D apologized, lifting his face off of the floor. "It's hard to see when you're holding a bunch of boxes that block your line of vision."

"It's fine," Spotted Thunder said, helping Director D up. Spotted Thunder studied him; she knew he was the former director of a secret agency until it was revealed he was the head of B.A.D. (AKA Bald and Dangerous), but he didn't seem like the type to be evil. In fact, he was kind of handsome with his suit and gray toupee. Spotted Thunder quickly chased the thoughts away; she wasn't supposed to get to know any potential targets. "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine," Director D assured her. He began picking up the boxes and their contents.

Spotted Thunder stood for a bit, but soon decided to try and get him to trust her so maybe she could get some more information out of him. "Let me help," she remarked, getting on her hands and knees. Spotted Thunder reached for a piece of paper at the same time as Director D, and their hands touched.

Spotted Thunder looked up at Director D and found herself staring into his dark gray eyes. She felt her spine tingle, and quickly looked back down and snatched the paper. Why had THAT happened? When she first saw Dr. Hare, she had felt a similar feeling, but this one was more intense. She did NOT like him, she continued to tell herself.

Soon, the two had finished cleaning up the mess and Spotted Thunder was helping Director D carry the boxes to Lone Icicle's room. Director D knocked on the door, and Lone Icicle answered, half asleep.

"Oh, you bought them. Thank yo-" Lone Icicle cut off when she saw Spotted Thunder grinning like a cat who had caught a canary. "What is SHE doing here?!"

"I was just helping him, Icy," Spotted Thunder answered, using the nickname she knew would piss her off.

Lone Icicle's forehead vein throbbed. "First, you take my crush and then you're flirting with my guy?"

"She wasn't flirting with me," Director D started, but Lone Icicle held up her hand.

"Don't, D. I know what you're known for, and now you're pulling it now. Did you snuggle too?"

"Lone Icicle, what the fuck?! Why do you automatically assume that kind of stuff?!" Director D set the boxes down and stomped off.

Spotted Thunder set the boxes she was holding down too, and put her hands on her hips angrily. "Great job, Icy. You should go apologize to him."

Lone Icicle snorted. "You shouldn't be giving me romance advice, Spotted Thunder. He should know better."

Spotted Thunder smiled coldly. "At least I actually have more courage than you to tell a guy I like them unlike how you'll tell yourself love isn't real. And for your information, I don't cuddle with old bald guys."

As Spotted Thunder stomped off, she could hear Lone Icicle yelling after her. "HE'S FUCKING ONLY 23, YOU BITCH!"

My notes: Sorry for being late with this chapter. I've been busy with other stuff and became obsessed with Undertale. Flowey is SOO cute! I don't care if he's evil; just because something is evil doesn't mean it's not cute. :3 Anyway, I am a huge Flowey and Frisk shipper now because I think it's adorable and that Flowey DOES like Frisk but doesn't realize it since he hasn't felt love for so long and denies it because he has to keep acting evil to mislead everyone. Also, I think Frisk is male. I need to get back to the story! "Revelation" has been released if he haven't read it yet, so go read it! If you want to, that is.

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: BRONZE, STOP SPOILING! BAD, BAD! And you'll find out why Loner is being all lovey-dovey and protective around Director D. Just wait...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Director D looked across the ocean, thinking. So far, he wasn't sure what to make of Spotted Thunder. She could be smiling and kind one minute, and the next snappy and rude. It reminded him of Lone Icicle, but they were different. Lone Icicle had a reason to be mean towards him, but he didn't do anything to Spotted Thunder. As he thought, Dr. Hare walked pass talking loudly to Edgar.

"So, it's not really magic? It's only a drug?" Edgar asked, amazed.

"Yup! Sodium thiopental can be used for a couple of different purposes, but Ringmaster Raven uses it as a "truth serum". It's not really mind control, but the drug makes you more cooperative so you follow his orders," Dr. Hare explained.

From the wheel, Jacqueline glared at Dr. Hare. "I'm sure _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ didn't give you permission to tell everyone his secrets."

"Very true, Jacqueline. However, sodium thiopental isn't the _only_ method I use," Ringmaster Raven's voice said as he materialized suddenly in front Dr. Hare, causing the former supervillain to scream and hide behind Spotted Thunder.

"Don't worry, Harvey," Spotted Thunder cooed, petting the top of Dr. Hare's head. She turned to Ringmaster Raven, who watched with an amused look on his face. "I should report you for harassment!"

"I'm fine, Harley," Dr. Hare said behind gritted teeth. "But seriously, what the fu-?"

"What's going on?" Lone Icicle asked as she climbed up the stairs.

"Well, I think we have evidence Ringmaster Raven really is magic and a creepy stalker," Director D explained.

"I am not a creepy stalker," Ringmaster Raven argued. "And you already knew I was magic, Director D. Or do you already deny working with me?"

Director D visually stiffened. He had seen Ringmaster Raven show his true power before, but he blocked out the exact details. Either that, or Ringmaster Raven used his magic to try and erase the memories like he had with Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. He shook his head. "We're here to rescue Fearless Bear, not discuss my past."

"Valid point, although you are trying to change the topic because you are afraid," Ringmaster Raven pointed out.

Director D gritted his teeth. It always freaked him out when Ringmaster Raven guessed his thoughts and knew pretty much anything about him. He couldn't let it show, or Ringmaster Raven would only voice that thought out loud for everyone to hear.

"Bird Brain, just shut up," Lone Icicle said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Ringmaster Raven turned to face Lone Icicle, fury written all over his face. " _Bird Brain_? _That_ was the best insult you could think of?"

Lone Icicle shrugged. "Do you prefer 'bastard' or 'monster' better? Because you are a pretty big monster in my opinion."

'Bad move,' Director D thought as Ringmaster Raven's pupils shrank, causing his eyesto look as if they were only black. The ringmaster rose his hand and Lone Icicle almost fell off of the boat.

"Woah! What the fuck did I do?!" Lone Icicle asked, getting no response from the ringmaster. The animal part of him had taken over, and it wouldn't back down until he gained control again.

"Get down!" Director D ordered, pushing Dr. Hare and Spotted Thunder down the stairs. The couple fell past Binary Bard and Black Widow who watched them fall, slightly confused.

"What's going-" Black Widow started, but Director D cut her off.

"Trust me, you don't want to be up there," he told her as Edgar ran past. Jacqueline followed and knocked on Captain Crawfish's door.

" _Caipitane Écrevisse_! Let _moi_ in, please!" Jacqueline pleaded.

Captain Crawfish opened the door, a look of frustration on his face. "What I tell ya, Jackie? We not be together anymore!"

"It's an emergency, _Caipitane_ ," Jacqueline pleaded. " _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ went out of control and he's trying to kill Lone Icicle and-" She burst into tears.

Captain Crawfish grunted. "I suppose you can enter me quarters." He fully opened the door for her, and as she ran in a loud boom was heard overhead.

"I think we should go back, Charlotte," Binary Bard said. "We can continue discussing it then."

Black Widow nodded and ran back down the hall while Binary Bard followed. Director D ran after them and quickly entered his own room. As he flopped down on his already made bed, he hoped Lone Icicle would be ok and survive Ringmaster Raven's wrath.

My notes: I'm so sorry for not updating this on Monday, which leads me to my next topic. School has been piling on me, and the truth is, I put this up way too early. When I first posted "Poptropica Fanfiction", I was writing Chapter 12 or something like that. This? I had barely started when I decided to put it up. I should've waited until I actually knew what I was doing and which way I wanted to go. I also need to do really good this year in school so I can do good in high school when it comes to that time. I might not update this as often as I like (I also want to do a couple of Undertale fanfics, which will cause MORE work for me...), but I'll try to do it at least once a month.

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: *Throws Flowey at Bronze* Fight him. I'm busy trying to write and keep up on school stuffs. And Scorch, you haven't seen anything yet. You'll know what I mean later...

P.S. Who wants to guess what those symbols on Spotted Thunder's journal are? Viking runes, or Wing Dings font? *Gaster's theme starts playing*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Please don't kill me," Lone Icicle asked, blood dripping down her face from Ringmaster Raven's scratches. "I really don't know what I did and-"

Ringmaster Raven hissed, pinning Lone Icicle under his steel grip and scratched her face again. This scratch was deeper than the first ones, Lone Icicle soon realized as she felt faint. Maybe she shouldn't have called him a monster, but he was. It wasn't because of how he looked; it was the fact that he had killed her mother, and he was now trying to kill her.

"Please...stop..." Lone Icicle murmured softly, as blood ran into her mouth. She tried spitting it out, but it didn't work. She choked on it, and finally barfed it onto herself. She struggled to stay awake, but found it harder to stay awake every moment. Finally, she fainted just as Ringmaster Raven regained his sanity.

Ringmaster Raven released his grip on the limp body. Had he really killed Lone Icicle in those few minutes he lost control of himself? He felt her neck for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief. Though the pulse was weak, she was still alive and only unconscious.

"Monsieur Loyal Corbeau? Are you done?" Jacqueline asked, cautiously peaking out from the stairway.

Ringmaster Raven nodded. "I- I can't believe I did that. It's been so long since I've lost control and I could've killed her if I didn't regain control again. I'm just glad I didn't use the cut on her." Still, he fell to his knees. "I really am a monster like Lone Icicle said."

Ringmaster Raven felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and saw Jacqueline looking down at him. "Monsieur, you are NOT a monster! Everyone does bad things, and at least you didn't kill her! Maybe people will tell you that you are one, but I don't believe that."

Ringmaster Raven was about to reply, but at that moment Director D came up and cradled Lone Icicle. "She needs to be healed. Is there a infirmary on the ship?"

"Yes, you idiot," Jacqueline insulted. "You used to be part of the crew on here."

"Well, it's not like I was given free reign! I was only in the dungeon part!" Director D said, his left eye twitching. He prepared to strike Jacqueline with his fists, while the female pirate drew her sword.

Ringmaster Raven held up his hand and the two enemies froze. "We're not here to fight. Once we rescue Fearless Bear, then you can fight all you want. Right now, I need to heal Lone Icicle." The ringmaster picked the girl up and headed towards a small room. Jacqueline followed him.

"Monsieur? Exactly why are we helping them?" Jacqueline asked.

"Like I've said, their team works by having everyone together. Edgar barely counts, so I don't understand why they insisted he comes. Anyway, if one is missing, the team falls apart and they can't fight as effectively. If Zeus takes over, we'll be forced to work for him," Ringmaster Raven explained as his eyes darkened. "And if that happens, I won't be able to get my revenge on the world."

Lone Icicle awoke in a small room with lights shining into her eyes.

"AHHHH! BRIGHT LIGHT, BRIGHT LIGHT!" Lone Icicle screamed, trying to cover her eyes.

"Sit still, or this won't work," Ringmaster Raven said, trying to keep the girl from moving. She stopped and stared.

"Ringmaster Raven? Are you trying to kill me again?" Lone Icicle asked, suspicion obvious in her voice.

"No. I'm trying to heal your wounds," he explained. "Stay still."

Lone Icicle obeyed as Ringmaster Raven applied some sort of ointment. When he began bandaging the wounds, Lone Icicle dared to speak again. "Why did you kill her?" She asked suddenly.

"Kill who?" Ringmaster Raven asked, trying to hide the fact he knew what she was talking about. Or technically, who she was talking about.

"You know who. My mother, you bastard. Why'd you kill her? And don't tell me it was because the author wanted to add agony to my backstory."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall. And if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you'd continue calling me a monster."

"Tell me, or I'll find something on you and use it for blackmail. I'm sure the authorities would love to know you have some blood on your hands with murdering my mother and almost doing the same to me."

Ringmaster Raven sighed. "I should've known you'd say that. I did it because I had to. The sodium thiopental I used would've worn off too soon before I-" He cut off realizing he was going to reveal his plan that nobody knew about. Luckily, Lone Icicle hadn't noticed.

"So? Have you ever felt love?! Have you ever had someone care about you?!"

Ringmaster Raven hesitated and decided to go with the honest answer. "No. I haven't."

That surprised Lone Icicle. She tried hiding it, but she was sure that Ringmaster Raven had already seen it. "Wait, you've never had a mother or a father or someone else who loves you? Not even a sibling?"

"You heard me. My mother abandoned me after seeing me, and shortly afterwards I was picked up by a traveling carnival. End of story."

"Woah. And I thought my life was horrible."

Ringmaster Raven turned away from her. "I don't care anymore. Keep the bandages on and change them in a couple of hours." As he left, Lone Icicle couldn't shake off the suspicion that he still did care.

My notes: I AM SO SORRY, WORLD! I haven't updated this because a. School is a pain in the ass, and b. I have bad writer's block for this story. I honestly can't think of a way to wrap up Chapter 9, and it's really annoying. I tried turning to other fanfictions I'm writing (right now, I'm about halfway done with a W.D. Gaster story, beginning a story about what happens after the True Pacifist Run in Undertale, and a Gravity Falls fanfiction where Bill returns and Mabel is trying to reform him) in hopes of thinking that if I take my mind off of it an idea will suddenly appear. Didn't work. I'll try finishing Chapter 9 in two weeks, and hopefully Flowey or Bill doesn't sidetrack me. I know how I want to end this fanfiction, but I don't know what to do to lead up to it. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating since over two months ago.

Shout-Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Lone Icicle: We did? Me: Scorch, it's not Wingdings. She's not Gaster's apprentice. I'll just let everyone know that. Think about Mystery Map Island. That may give you a hint.

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! It's ok, I haven't updated this until now because of school! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what follows!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We have arrived at Erwohen Prison," Jacqueline announced with no enthusiasm in her voice. She hated this place; Ringmaster Raven had been forced to live in this hell until she had been able to rescue him, and she didn't want to go back again. Plus, Spotted Thunder would not shut up about how secure it was and how did Zeus escape and GOD DAMN FUCKING CHIENNE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY.

"Finally!" Spotted Thunder exclaimed, staring at the maximum security facility. "Now we can find clues on Zeus' whereabouts, I can reconnect with my boss, and maybe get a decent shower."

"Yah! And maybe I can have some good carrots!" Dr. Hare added. Spotted Thunder gently grabbed Dr. Hare by the shoulders and bought him close.

"I would add that I'd be able to be with you, but you're already here," Spotted Thunder added. Jacqueline resisted the urge to barf. Was she really like that when she was with Captain Crawfish? It didn't matter anymore, since they were now on different paths and he refused to speak with her.

"Jacqueline?" The girl pirate turned around to face Captain Crawfish behind her.

"What do you want, Caipitane Écrevisse?" Jacqueline asked rudely. "What more do you want to hurt me with? You've already broken my heart and refused to join moi."

"Might I speak without you be interrupting? I try to tell you how I be feeling, then you be nasty towards me!" Captain Crawfish shot at Jacqueline, frustration obvious in his voice.

"Then why don't you just talk?" Jacqueline shot back, feeling everyone stare at her and Captain Crawfish.

"Why don't you give me a chance, landlubber?!" Captain Crawfish yelled. He took an angry breath, shook his head, and stomped off.

Jacqueline wanted to stop him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she turned her attention back to steering and tried focusing on docking the boat. However, that strategy didn't work. She kept wandering what Captain Crawfish was going to say to her. Was he going to admit that he shouldn't have cheated on her, or apologize for being a jerk? Why did she ruin every opportunity she got with him?

"Almost done, Jacqueline?" Ringmaster Raven asked from the deck.

"Yes, Monsieur," Jacqueline answered. She tied a piece of rope that was connected to the ship to the dock and climbed back onto the ship. The plan was for everyone but her and Ringmaster Raven to go in and find clues on Zeus's whereabouts; Spotted Thunder had given Jacqueline a long lecture about how she was a wanted villain and if she came waltzing in the guards would arrest her and she wouldn't be able to be released because her crimes made her too dangerous to be released and blah blah blah.

"Bonne chance," Jacqueline said to Black Widow. Black Widow was probably one of the least hated former villains on Jacqueline's list due to the fact Jacqueline could actually speak in her native tongue without giving her a weird look or asking for Google Translate.

"Merci," Black Widow responded, briefly smiling before exiting the with Binary Bard, hand-in-hand with the former villain of Astro-Knights Island. After everyone left, Jacqueline went into her quarters and flopped down onto her bed, trying to blink away tears of melancholy.

Seeing Black Widow being with Binary Bard happily had bought back old memories of Jacqueline and Captain Crawfish together, which only made Jacqueline feel worse. She was feeling very tempted to ask Ringmaster Raven to try and shut away those moments that kept replaying in her head. She didn't want to be reminded of those brief happy times in her life until Captain Crawfish decided she wasn't the girl he wanted. Jacqueline could still remember the whole scene.

"Capitaine! I'm back!" Jacqueline called as she entered, carrying a giant chest full of doubloons. No response came, and Jacqueline's smile turned into a frown. "Capitaine Écrevisse? I have the treasure."

The door to Captain Crawfish's quarters was slightly ajar, and Jacqueline pushed it open farther. She gasped, dropping the chest. Captain Crawfish was in his bed, and...oh no he wasn't.

"Capitaine Écrevisse!" Jacqueline snapped, gaining the attention of Captain Crawfish and the woman he was kissing.

"Er, ahoy Jackie. This isn't what it-" Captain Crawfish started, but Jacqueline interrupted him.

"Do not call me Jackie!" Jacqueline snapped. "That's why you've been sending me off and I come back to you spraying that stuff from the modern islands!"

"I can explain-"

"DON'T." Jacqueline wouldn't have been surprised if she had taken her sword out and gone genocidal. "I thought you loved me!"

Before Captain Crawfish could say anything, Jacqueline threw the chest at him. "I'm finished with you and your crew. Au revoir. You will regret this."

She stomped off of the ship and looked back at it. "VAS TE FAIRE ENCULE, CAPITAINE ÉCREVISSE!""

With that, she hid behind a market stand, curled up into a ball, and cried.

Just thinking about it made her want to cry again, but she wasn't going to. She had to focus on helping Ringmaster Raven fulfill his plan, and she could get revenge later.

"Jacqueline?" Ringmaster Raven asked from the other side of the door.

"You may enter," Jacqueline answered, sitting up.

Ringmaster Raven entered looked around, but soon his eyes met Jacqueline's. "We must leave."

"Wh- What about the others?" Jacqueline asked.

"I don't know exactly what will happen, but I do know one thing," Ringmaster Raven responded, and his eyes narrowed into small slits. "Spotted Thunder has betrayed us, and will betray the others."

My notes: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, enough joking. So yah, short chapter. Like I said, I have writer's block for this story. As soon as I finish this fanfiction, I'm going to take a break from this fandom and focus on two other fanfictions I'm writing. One is an Undertale fanfiction, and is basically my headcanon for W.D. Gaster in a story format. The other is a Gravity Falls fanfiction, taking place after the series finale. I really wish it wasn't the end, because I think Disney could've made more money with it, and I love that show. I hope they do some sort of sequel series, because I really want to see Bill's return. "But Skyrah, Bill's dead," you may be thinking. If not, you probably know his death message. For those who don't, if you reverse the audio from his death (from right after he says "What's happening to me?!" to "Stanley..."), it's of him saying " L. My time has come to burn. I now invoke the ancient power that I may return." Also, some promotional cards for "Journal 3" (I'm definitely buying this; it's basically Journal 3 from the show) had cryptograms the decoded to "A SHOOTING STAR MAY FALL, THERE ARE CRACKS HIDDEN IN THE WALL, ONE EYE WATCHES ALL." I'm getting off task. Anyway, time for shout-outs!

Shout Outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: I'm almost done with school, so I mostly survived! But this is going to be waaaayy shorter than I originally planned because of time and those fanfictions mentioned above. I'm glad you're liking it, though!

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Lone Icicle: ...If I don't remember it, it never happened. *Runs off* Me: *Shrugs* Suit yourself. But it's actually rune symbols, not WingDings.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome to the place I feel most home at! Erwohen Prison!" Spotted Thunder gushed excitedly, gesturing to the building behind her.

Lone Icicle blinked, unamused. "You must have a weird sense of what home is, then."

"Oh, you're sooooo funny, Lone Icy!" Spotted Thunder said, giggling while her eyes shot daggers at the girl. "Now, let's go!"

"I don't know," Dr. Hare said worriedly. "I doubt the guards will be happy to see any of us former villains."

"Don't worry, Harvey. I'll protect you," Spotted Thunder said, making Dr. Hare's face turn bright red.

"I don't even know what Harvey sees in that lass," Captain Crawfish whispered to Lone Icicle.

"No kidding," she responded. "Now, can we just get this done?"

Suddenly, thunder cracked off in the background and the group could hear a familiar evil laugh. "Looking for someone?"

"Dr. Jupiter!" Binary Bard confronted. "Er, Zeus. Sorry, I'm just used to knowing him as Dr. Jupiter!"

"Lone Icicle!" Fearless Bear cried, trapped inside a capsule similar to the ones in the Dream Machine.

"Fearless Bear! Don't worry, I've done this before. I just need Poseidon's trident, and then-" Lone Icicle cut off when she saw Spotted Thunder take out a spherical object and throw it at Zeus.

When it hit Zeus, the god only laughed. "Foolish mortal! Do you really believe- What the-?!" Zeus struggled in a rope that had suddenly sprung from the device and wrapped him up.

"Try to escape all you want, Zeus, but Spotted Thunder has got you now," Spotted Thunder boasted, jumping up and spraying pink mist into Zeus' face. The God of Thunder struggled, but soon fell asleep. Lone Icicle immediately headed to the capsule and opened it, freeing her sister.

"Woah... Harley, what was that?" Dr. Hare asked in awe.

Spotted Thunder turned around to face Dr. Hare, her smile now more menacing than flirty. "Why, Harvey. Have you forgotten I went to N.I.S.S. also? I took courses in weapons technology and earned a Master's for it."

"And why do we need to learn your college history?" Lone Icicle asked.

Spotted Thunder's smile grew. "Because you'll see what I used it for." With that, she pressed a button hidden on her earrings and lasers shot up around all of the villains (and a very unfortunate Edgar), encasing them inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lone Icicle yelled in surprise.

"My toupee!" Director D cried when his wig caught on fire.

"I thought you were helping us!" Black Widow cried.

"Yeesh, you villains are really easy to fool. Now just wait here while I go tell the boss about my catches for today," Spotted Thunder ordered, sauntering towards the building.

"Harley, wait. Who's side are you on?" Dr. Hare asked.

Spotted Thunder smiled coldly to him. "My name's not Harley, Harvey Hare. Call me Spotted Thunder, Villain Hunter."

Pretendthisisaline

"Can't we plead for their case?" Fearless Bear asked the pilot of the helicopter she and Lone Icicle were in.

"I'm not authorized to answer questions. Now, enjoy some mindless cartoons, designed to make you stop asking questions."

A television built into the back of seats in front of the sisters turned on, and the show "Gravity Falls" started.

"I love this episode!" Lone Icicle squealed like a fangirl. "BILL CIPHER IS AWESOME!"

"Actually, let's change that," the pilot said, getting annoyed at the older girl's fangirling. He changed it to "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", and Lone Icicle quieted down.

"Sissy, we need to find a way to rescue Dr. Hare, Binary Bard, Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, Director D, and Edgar!" Fearless Bear said, trying to get her sister to stop watching. "Why was Edgar there, anyway?"

"It's a long story, but we have time," Lone Icicle said. When she finished, Fearless Bear was stunned.

"You teamed up with Ringmaster Raven and Jacqueline?" Fearless Bear asked.

Lone Icicle nodded. "I still have scars from that fight, if you wanna see them."

"No thank you. I don't need to see the outcome of making Ringmaster Raven angry."

"Suit yourself. What happened after Zeus kidnapped you?"

"Not much, really. I passed out after he captured me, and I didn't wake up until right before you and everyone else came." Fearless Bear sighed. "I can't believe that Spotted Thunder and Dr. Hare knew each other."

"Oh, you don't want to know what went on between them on the ship. If you think I'm dirty, she made me look like I was rated PG. Well, I don't know if she and Harvey actually had-"

"Don't finish that sentence, please. Anyway, why did you pretend you and Director D were in love?"

"I wanted to make Harvey jealous. But now, I don't really like him that much anymore. Do you remember when we went to Haunted House Island a little while ago?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well..." Lone Icicle blushed. "That girl who was also with us, Bronze Dragon, I...kind of have a crush on her..."

"Aww! That's really cute!" Fearless Bear gushed. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks," Lone Icicle mumbled. "Hey, I have an idea on how to get everyone out of prison!"

"How?"

Lone Icicle smiled devishly. "Ready for an old fashioned prison rumble?"

My notes: Welp. That Zeus battle was anticlimactic. Too be honest, I was too lazy to write a whole battle so I went straight to the scene where Spotted Thunder's true intentions were revealed. ^^; And I hope you don't mind me referencing "Haunted House", Scorch! ^w^ Anyway, there's only two more chapters (including the epilogue) left of the story, and then this will be finished! I'm sorry this isn't as long as Poptropica Fanfic. And like I've said, I'll be taking a break from this fandom for a while after I finish. I'll post Chapter 11 tomorrow at around the same time as today, then the epilogue on Saturday. After that, I'll try to finish "The Fall of W.D. Gaster" soon and post it in the next couple of weeks. After that, "Return to Gravity Falls" might be released. I just want to make sure everyone is in character (and I don't go to overboard with MaBill shipping that it just becomes a Mary Sue-like ship with Mabel and Bill being in love so much and want to be together forever and Bill turns into a human just to be with her and OK I'LL STOP BEFORE YOU ALL DIE.) I plan on using his human form, but not as his primary form. I worship our Dorito Overlord, and I don't want to forget him and replace him with a human somewhat resembling him. Enough info/spoilers! Time for shout-outs!

Shout-Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Spotted Thunder: Scorchy, I don't meet ANYONE'S expectations! If you don't like that I know runes, take it up with my boss. And I don't mean the warden of Erwohen Prison. I mean the one who employed me as a villain hunter. Believe me, there's a difference.

PoptropicaGirl79: Heh! You probably didn't expect this either! But in answer to your question, I don't think so. I want to keep Jacqueline a villain, and since Crawfish is reformed it probably won't work out. Unlike a couple of ships I like with heroes and villains (namely, FloweyXFrisk from Undertale and MabelXBill from Gravity Falls), this pairing can't really work unless Jacqueline suddenly became good and abandoned "Monsieur Loyal Corbeau" or Captain Crawfish suddenly became evil again. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's my fault," Dr. Hare said, sitting in his cell as his bunny ears drooped.

"Why do you say that?" Director D asked.

"If I hadn't seen Harley and remembered how we were a couple in college, I wouldn't have gotten her to come with us," Dr. Hare answered. "Then we would've defeated Zeus, gotten Fearless Bear home, and Lone Icicle wouldn't have been mad at me in the first place."

Director D's eyebrows rose. "How did you know it was because of Spotted Thunder she was angry at you?"

Dr. Hare snorted. "I installed cameras in the house. I saw her snooping on my computer, but didn't say anything. But what's with you and Lone Icicle being all...you know...like Harley and I?"

"Well, she had this idea that if you saw her with someone else, you'd get jealous, break up with Spotted Thunder, and get with her," Director D laughed. "I wonder where the others are."

"I don't know," Dr. Hare said. "I hope they're ok."

"What's wrong, Harvey? Feeling lonely?" Spotted Thunder asked as she entered the room.

"Leave me alone!" Dr. Hare yelled at her. "You made a fool out of me in college, and again in these past I don't even know how many days!"

Spotted Thunder laughed. "Harvey, you were so 'cool' and 'confident' at N.I.S.S. You needed someone to remind you that you should be more careful or it'll drag you down. Also, I was supposed to be the famous one at N.I.S.S. as the youngest student to attend. But noooo. You were one year younger, so thanks for wrecking that opportunity for fame."

"You're jealous of him?" Director D asked, a deadpanned expression on his face. "That is a really pathetic reason to imprison your boyfriend."

"Oh, he only was before his little...accident. These past days have only been me playing him. You're all so gullible, you know that?"

"At least we don't lie to our friends!" A voice cried from the doorway.

Spotted Thunder whipped around to face Fearless Bear, Lone Icicle, Captain Crawfish, Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Edgar, who had determined expressions on their faces. "H- how-"

"To quote the somewhat wise man 'Grunkle' Stan, you made one fatal mistake; you messed with our family," Fearless Bear said. "Did I get that right?"

Lone Icicle nodded and patted her sister on the head as Spotted Thunder rolled her eyes. "I'm not some evil triangular demon intent on taking over the world. I'm someone intent on getting rid of those who intend to take over the world themselves."

"But you know we reformed!" Binary Bard protested.

"Once a villain, always a villain. That's what I think of you 'reforming'," Spotted Thunder retorted. "And try all you want, but you won't be able to escape."

"I disagree," Edgar spoke up.

"We former villains released all of the other prisoners, lass," Captain Crawfish said as a guard and El Mustachio fought against each other outside.

"JAILBREAK!" Someone yelled.

Spotted Thunder gritted her teeth, and glared at all them. "Well, you won't be able to get past me!"

"We'll see about that," Lone Icicle said, taking her crossbow out and handing it to Fearless Bear. "Care to do the honors?"

Fearless Bear aimed at Spotted Thunder and shot the arrow. Spotted Thunder put on a crystal amulet and the arrow disintegrated into nothing. She took out a futuristic-looking gun, and began shooting it at Fearless Bear. Lone Icicle put a shield in front of her and her sister, and glared at Spotted Thunder.

"Are you sure you're ready, Lone Icy and Fearless Beary?" Spotted Thunder taunted as she grinned back.

"I'm ready," Fearless Bear tried saying bravely, but fear still came into her voice.

As the three fought, Black Widow snuck past them carefully and unlocked the cells. "Come on, Fearless Bear brought her blimp so we can get back."

"But what about Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear?" Dr. Hare asked.

"They'll be fine," Binary Bard answered, punching a hole into the wall.

"How do you know?" Director D asked.

"Because they always find a way through," Edgar answered as he jumped out.

"Well, you two are much more stronger than I thought," Spotted Thunder managed to say as she gasped for air.

"You shouldn't underestimate people, Spotted Thunder," Fearless Bear said back.

"And you should also do a better job of guarding your prisoners," Lone Icicle said. "Bye!"

She grabbed Fearless Bear and they both ran out, leaving Spotted Thunder confused.

"Why would she say tha-" Spotted Thunder caught sight of the broken wall, and saw a yellow blimp lifting up. "CURSE YOU, STUPID AMATEUR ADVENTURERS!" She yelled. "I'LL RETURN, I PROMISE!"

From above, Lone Icicle laughed. "When? In the next fanfiction? Is there actually going to be one? Probably, but it won't come out for a while, since-"

"Can you focus on steering instead of breaking the fourth wall?" Binary Bard asked, making sure his hat didn't fly off.

"Oops. Sorry. First stop, Monster Carnival Island!" Lone Icicle said, landing on the island.

My notes: ...I need to stop watching Gravity Falls. Fearless Bear is quoting Grunkle Stan, and she doesn't watch cartoons very often. Spotted Thunder knows who Bill Cipher is, and her main concern is capturing "real-life" villains (I'm using quotes because the Poptropica villains don't really exist, but to her "real life", they do. Does that make sense? Probably not). Lone Icicle already loves it, but just the fact that the first two know things from the show means I'm too obsessed. Along with the fact I practically worship MaBill. Anyway, tomorrow the epilogue comes out!

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Spotted Thunder: I don't care. I'm going to get revenge on those kids. And why would Myron be my boss? He's a villain. I either capture or kill the villain, depending on what the client wants.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Several weeks later...

"So, what do you think?" Lone Icicle asked her sister, turning towards her.

Fearless Bear gasped. "You changed your hair!"

"Yeah, I was bored of that beret and traded it in for these headphones. Plus, this ponytail suits me," Lone Icicle said. "I might wait a while until I show it to everyone else." She took down the ponytail and replaced the headphones with her beret as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Dr. Hare opened the door, and took a deep breath. "Lone Icicle, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and for getting us in deeper trouble by dragging Spotted Thunder with us."

"Hey, it's ok," Lone Icicle said. "Besides, I realized there's someone else I like. I'll be going off in a couple hours so I can meet up with her."

Dr. Hare looked down. "Oh, right. I hope her feelings are mutual for you."

"Don't worry, we can still be friends," Lone Icicle assured Dr. Hare, giving him a quick hug. "See ya later!"

Pretendthisisaline

Ringmaster Raven watched it all unfold on the screen in front if him. "So she finally admits that she's bisexual," he muttered. "Finally. The stress in her head thinking about how everyone would react was really distracting."

On the screen, Dr. Hare turned to the direction of the camera and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, that wasn't there before..." The connection cut off when Dr. Hare raised his fist and thrust forward at the camera.

"Argh!" Ringmaster Raven yelled in frustration. "Oh well. No matter. I still have tricks up my sleeve." He turned towards the silhouette in the doorway. "Isn't that right, Aletta?"

"I'm ready, Uncle Raven," the girl said. "I'm ready. Just send me off now."

My notes: The end! This fanfiction was kind of rushed, so maybe in the future I'll do a rewrite, but for now I'm taking a break from the Poptropica fandom. However, if you like Undertale or Gravity Falls or both (if both, you're officially awesome. If you like only one of them, still awesome. If none, I'll assume you haven't checked them out. If not, there's plenty of Undertale playthroughs online for all three paths and you can watch Gravity Falls for free on this one website I can't remember the name of. I think watchcartoonsonline or something like that. If you have checked both out and don't like both, you're still awesome for liking Poptropica. Everyone wins. D), I'm coming out with fanfictions for both fandoms soon! I just need a beta reader for "Return to Gravity Falls" (if you want to apply, you have to be ok with MaBill shipping because it will contain that) and to finish a couple of quick details for "Fall of W.D. Gaster". And yes, I left you on a cliffhanger. I think I might get questions on this. Last shout-outs for this story!

Shout-Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Spotted Thunder: Bronzie, that notebook I have is a compilation of all of the villains of Poptropica. I know lots of things- Me: SPOTTED THUNDER IS BILL CIPHER CONFIRMED. Spotted Thunder: T_T Anyway, I know lots of things about villains, and I write them down in that notebook. A reliable source told me about Myron. I'm not telling who did, except it wasn't Lone Icy and Fearless Beary. And once a villain, always a villain.

(Fun Fact for everyone: "Revelation" follows this story. The reason why it came out before the end of this is because I wanted to release it (Revelation) for my birthday. Also, I wanted to officially introduce the character Perfect Coyote in this story, but he only made an appearance in Spotted Thunder's memory.)


End file.
